Tucker T'Kassus
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Counterpart N/A. Tucker Dorr is known for his hoverboard shop 'Hoverdorr' in San Francisco. He has often struggled with his relationship with his biological mother, but has come into his own in the Dorr family. Tucker is protective of his family and values the love he gets from his step-mother/aunt Naryanna. This character is no longer in use because he has been retired. For current plot counterpart, see Tucker Dorr CP. Background Information When Katal conceived Tucker, she was under the possession of the Pah-Wraith and currently married to someone else. Under pressure from the husband, Katal had Tucker aborted, however Eben (anticipating the woman's moves) had Julian save the fetus. Tucker gestated within an incubator in the infirmary. Growing up, he associated as his Aunt Naryanna, but she eventually became more when she married Eben. When Naryanna took a co-husband, Ferran, the younger man technically became Tucker's co-father for the year they were married. While he was never close with Katal and he never grew up with her, Cathasach and Chiaro are technically step-fathers. Personal Life Maxly Elbrunne Tucker met his former fiance, Maxly Elbrunne, at Hover-Expo 2400 and seemed to hit it off right away. During a visit to her house, Tucker discovered that she was not of age and was forced by her father to promise not to try anything intimate. Though they experiment, they had a strictly emotional relationship. During the summer, Tucker started to become jealous of her relationship with fellow designer 'Max Brown' and was relieved when he discovered it was really her alias. After her accident and the replication of her hymen, they stopped being as intimate. This lead to them breaking up in April of 2402 despite a tattoo of "Maxly" on his butt. Some time later, propelled by jealously they got back together and Tucker proposed. Unfortunately, in July of 2403, Tucker and Maxly separated after he was put into a penal colony for beating up Connor Almin, whom he thought was having an affair with his fiance; later, it was determined Tucker had been possessed by a Pah-Wraith, however he and Maxly are no longer speaking after an incident that prompted her to get a restraining order and Tucker penal colony time. In 2405, she lifted the order and they are on speaking terms. Children Tucker lost his baby with N'lani Dhaja nee Una on Jan 13, 2414 after she staged an attack by an anti-T'Kassus group. Tucker has one child with Maxly Elbrunne named Trip Elbrunne. Tucker has one child with Vasti Danan named Dori T'Kassus (Aug 2, 2415) Education and Career Having completed his highschool degree, Tucker did not choose to go into Starfleet, but put his engineering know-how to work in his personally owned and operated hoverboard shop called Hoverdor. Legal Troubles In 2403, when Tucker was possessed by a Pah-Wraith he severely beat up Connor Almin and was arrested. Sentenced to three years in a penal colony, he severed for almost six months before it was discovered he was possessed and he was released. In 2407, he was arrested on charges of statutory rape, videos of a minro and resisting arrest - all in regards to his then girlfriend Willow Sparks 2 Tucker Dorr Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Romulan Category:Terran Category:Bijani Category:Civilian Category:Engineering Category:Future Plots Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:Second Generation Category:November Category:2376 Category:All Characters